Rentrer chez soi
by Viday
Summary: Un adolescent se retrouve happé malgré lui dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas. Pendant que ses amis font tout pour le retrouver, ll doit apprendre à vivre dans ce monde magique avant de retrouver son chemin, aidé par une certaine Chasseuse de Dragons et sa guilde aux nombreuses facéties...


_**Rentrer chez soi.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Pizza et pas de danses.**_

Assis péniblement sur sa chaise de bureau trop petite pour lui, il scrutait les épais nuages qui retenaient les rayons du soleil éclairant la cour du lycée. Partiellement absent, Mark ignorait le cours de japonais que sa professeure dispensait pourtant non sans une grande passion. Pire encore, les mots de l'enseignante se diluaient d'eux-mêmes dans une espèce de bourdonnement inaudible pour les oreilles du jeune homme qui appuya sa main contre la vitre embuée par l'air humide qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Imperturbable malgré le silence pesant qui s'installait dans la pièce, il était si absorbé qu'il ne réagit même pas à l'appel de son nom.

« Mark ! »

Tous les regards de la classe étaient tournés vers lui. Leur professeure avait les traits tirés par l'agacement.

— Ce n'est pas à vous de nettoyer les vitres il me semble, dit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue. Pas encore, tout du moins.

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Mais Mark ne répondit rien, soutenant sur son interlocutrice une attention pleine et totalement sereine.

— Répondez à ma question, au lieu de vous amuser. Quel écrivain de l'ère Meiji est régulièrement cité comme l'un des acteurs de la transitions du Japon vers la modernité ?

Mark se redressa promptement, donnant l'impression de s'imposer une longue réflexion.

— Hum… Natsume Soseki ?

La professeure le fusilla du regard avec de pousser une exclamation pleine de frustration.

— C'est juste, admit-elle sèchement. Mais je vous demanderai d'accorder un peu plus d'attention au cours, je vous prie.

Quittant son expression de détachement poli, Mark se mit à bâiller et se retourna en direction de la fenêtre dès que la professeure eut repris sa lecture.

Une sonnerie marqua la fin du cours de japonais dispensé à la classe de Première S, recouvrant complètement ses consignes hâtives pour leur prochain devoir que le brouhaha joyeux des élèves acheva d'étouffer. Mark rassembla lentement ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie, ne manquant pas de souhaiter un bon week-end à sa professeure avec un respect plein d'ironie. Du coin de l'œil, il reconnut une silhouette familière venant sur sa droite d'un pas alerte et athlétique. Marie le dépassa en le toisant d'un air hautain.

— Il faut _toujours _que tu fasses le malin…

— C'est elle aussi ! pouffa Mark. Elle croyait vraiment m'avoir avec cette question-là ? J'aime toujours leurs réactions quand je leur ferme leur bouche. Ça me dérangerait pas de retaper juste pour ça.

Marie soupira en le considérant d'un air navré.

— Quelle ambition incroyable…

— Faut bien que je m'occupe un peu maintenant qu'on est au lycée, répondit Mark en haussant les épaules.

Il remarqua immédiatement la malice qui anima le visage de son amie.

— Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça… glissa-t-elle en l'observant attentivement, tu peux aussi revenir au club, hein ?

Son visage resta stoïque. Il s'attendait bien à ce qu'elle lui propose ça et s'était même étonné que Marie n'ait pas encore commencé à le harceler pour le faire revenir.

— Non.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Pas intéressé. Ça bougera pas.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant bruyamment, toute exaspérée. Elle ironisa sur le cliché qui voulait que la gente féminine soit au croisement de toutes les complications possibles, mais n'insista pas. Mark s'étonna encore de son manque d'obstination habituel, lui qui se voyait déjà argumenter pendant de longues minutes sur son droit à ne pas en dévoiler plus. A la fois intrigué et soulagé, il changea de sujet pour aborder ce qui le chiffonnait depuis le matin.

— Au fait, j'ai toujours pas de réponse. Pas d'appel, ni de message, rien.

La nouvelle frappa Marie avec bien plus d'impact, bien que son expression resta fugace.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, ironisa-t-elle en plissant ses yeux noirs. C'est clairement pas les filles les plus compliquées.

Mark lui demanda si elle avait eu des nouvelles du disparu, elle secoua la tête en arborant une expression contrariée, teintée d'un soupçon de peine.

— Ça va faire deux semaines, fit-elle, la mine inquiète. Il a pas l'air décidé à revenir.

— Je vais aller le chopper et le trainer ici s'il continue ses conneries, grogna Mark.

Marie lui lança un regard dubitatif.

— T'es pas vraiment un exemple de comportement en cours non plus…

— Peut-être, mais moi au moins j'suis là.

Marie acquiesça finalement, plus préoccupée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être.

— Et puis, ça marchera pas si on le force. Il est aussi buté que toi quand t'as décidé de pas faire quelque chose.

Piqué par la remarque, Mark répliqua aussitôt.

— C'est le seul truc qu'on ait en commun ces derniers temps.

L'esprit assombri par leur discussion, ils continuèrent à évoluer en silence dans les couloirs du lycée où les élèves s'alpaguaient, chahutaient et parlaient de leurs plans pour le weekend. Ce fut en les écoutant que Mark reprit la parole avec plus d'entrain.

— Tu manges chez moi ce soir après nos devoirs ?

Le visage de Marie s'illumina.

— Oh ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'avais pas invitée !

— Ouais abuse pas ! T'as mangé chez moi y'a à peine deux semaines !

Marie l'interrompit en secouant son index en signe de réprobation.

— Nuance, c'est ton _père_, qui m'avait invitée à rester diner ! Toi, tu m'aurais laissé rentrer chez moi après les révisions, sans pression.

— Parce que t'arrêtais pas de chanter que t'étais pressée de rentrer ce jour-là ! s'indigna Mark. Tu disais que j'étais « tellement pourri » pour t'aider à réviser que tu te débrouilleras mieux toute seule.

— Oh ! fit Marie dans une soudaine illumination en lui frappant l'épaule. Au fait, c'est quoi ta note de Physique du coup ?

— 15. Et toi ?

La jeune fille fit le V de la victoire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— 18,5. Bon, j'ai eu un peu de chance mais t'étais peut-être pas si pourri au final. Je dis bien « peut-être ».

— Quel plaisir, grogna Mark. Bonjour l'ingratitude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, rétorqua-t-elle en poussant la porte de leur lycée. Je supporte bien ta tête de mule.

Pour toute réponse, Mark lui envoya une pichenette bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne. Le temps qu'elle relève la tête, il se trouvait déjà loin, content d'échapper à des représailles plus que certaines.

— Je te rappelle que je te rejoins chez toi ! s'exclama Marie en agitant le poing, tandis que son ami disparaissait enfin de son horizon.

…

Complétement embuée par l'humidité, la vitre ne laissait rien deviner de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur alors que les gouttes de pluie tambourinaient sur la baie de verre. Le rythme effréné de la musique qui retentissant à travers le lacryma de dernière génération effaçait complètement la présence du mauvais temps dehors. Dans une concentration de tous les instants, Wendy suivait son amie et partenaire qui partait dans un enchaînement de pas de danse intense et inédit. Plus concentré par son jeu de jambe que par son propre reflet dans le miroir, elle s'arrêta soudainement et se pencha en se reposant sur ses genoux, le visage perlant de sueur. D'un simple mouvement du doigt en direction de l'appareil, Shelia mit la mélodie en sourdine avant de se tourner vers elle, essoufflée, mais souriante.

— Oula ! s'exclama la jeune fille entre deux respirations. T'as l'air rincée…

Wendy profita de son serre-poignet pour évacuer la transpiration de son visage suintant, mouvement partiellement inutile tant sa sueur restait importante.

— Pardon Shelia, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Cette partie de la chorégraphie est vraiment dure à suivre…

Sa réponse fit réagir son amie qui la gratifia d'un sourire encore plus éclatant.

— J'ai peut-être mis un peu trop d'énergie dans celle-là…

Elle avala quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre avec entrain.

— On va arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. En plus, on a bien avancé ! Pas besoin de forcer !

Wendy laissa échapper un long soupir rassuré, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se reposer après cette intense journée de répétition dont elle ne voyait plus la fin arriver. Elle se laissa tomber sur les fesses, la tête penchée en arrière et la bouche ouverte à en gober des mouches. Elle supplia Shelia d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais cette dernière lui répondit – avec regret – que faire ainsi reviendrait à inviter le déluge qui sévissait de plus belle à l'extérieur.

Dans son calvaire, Wendy se demanda comment sa meilleure amie faisait pour tenir une cadence aussi infernale. Leurs prestations s'étaient enchaînées sur tout le royaume de Fiore et leur groupe, les _Sky Sisters_, commençait à goûter à une renommée qui dépassait même les frontières du royaume. N'ayant plus sa magie pour en vivre, Shelia avait fait de sa carrière de chanteuse son activité principale. Des rumeurs, parues dans le _Weekly Sorcerer_ indiquaient que l'aînée du groupe songeait même à une carrière en solo. Des bruits de couloir qui faisaient bien rire les deux amies qui avaient continué leur tournée sans s'en inquiéter. Mais voilà, les concerts ayant pris fin, les deux artistes avaient enfin du temps pour elles. Et alors que Wendy s'était rendue à Margaret pour profiter de son amie, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire pendant leur tournée, cette dernière dépensait tout son temps libre à la recherche de nouvelles chorégraphies et chansons. Prise de court, Wendy s'était retrouvée sans qu'elle puisse ne dire un mot à travailler cette danse épuisante pendant des heures, ce qui n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu en venant ici la veille.

La jeune fille commençait peu à peu à s'inquiéter de l'insistance avec laquelle son amie mettait sa carrière artistique au-dessus de tout, mettant peu à peu la magie de côté.

— Shelia, commença Wendy qui reprenait enfin ses couleurs. Dis-moi… tu vas bien ?

— Hein ? Comment ça ?

— T'es tellement énergique que j'ai du mal à te suivre… Alors je me demandais… `

Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce.

— Je me demandais si tu n'essayais pas de compenser la perte de ta magie…

Le corps de Shelia se raidit un instant, en laissant échapper un soupir plein d'impuissance.

— Tu sais toujours appuyer là où ça fait mal, hein ?

Il eut un léger moment de flottement pendant lequel Shelia ne bougea pas, faisant toujours face au miroir silencieusement. Wendy se releva lentement pour la rejoindre et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si ça ne va pas… assura-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

— Je sais, mais t'inquiète, ça ira ! réagit Shelia en lui rendant un sourire étincelant.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, Wendy sentant quelque chose de contrasté chez son amie, mais cette dernière ne la laissa pas rebondir dessus, lui ordonnant d'aller se rafraîchir avec une bonne douche avant de disparaître elle-même aussitôt dans les vestiaires. Wendy sortit de sa légère torpeur et considéra furtivement ses aisselles… avant de s'en éloigner non sans un certain dégoût : elle avait en effet terriblement besoin d'une douche.

Elles n'eurent besoin que d'une vingtaine de minutes pour se retrouver toutes les deux à l'entrée du gymnase de la ville. Le gardien des lieux, un vieil homme au dos courbé mais au regard pétillant, les salua chaleureusement depuis sa loge, laissant les deux jeunes filles s'extirper dehors. La nuit commençait à assombrir les rues de Margaret, qui voyaient ses passants remettre leurs nez dehors, après le déluge qui avait rafraîchi l'air suffoquant de cette fin d'été. Les enfants s'amusaient dans les flaques d'eau, et les restaurateurs s'affairaient à remettre leurs terrasses en service. Une vue qui rappela brutalement à Wendy que toute cette activité lui avait donné faim. Le vibrant gargouillement de son ventre fit doucement rire Shelia… qui fut trahie à son tour par son propre estomac l'instant d'après.

— Bon… On sait au moins quoi faire maintenant !

Ravie, Wendy laissa Shelia prendre les devants et se mit à chercher son portefeuille dans son sac, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait de quoi inviter son amie. Son visage s'éclaira davantage en constatant que le compte y était largement. Elle se précipita alors aux côtés de son amie qui, toute absorbée par sa prospection de restaurants, n'avait même pas vu que Wendy était restée derrière elle.

…

Partiellement à l'abri sous son gilet, Marie trépignait devant la porte de la maison sous une pluie battante. Agacée, elle bourrinait la sonnette, si bien qu'elle n'entendit par la serrure se déverrouiller. Mark lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle continuait à s'acharner.

— UMIKO !

Il la fixait d'un air furieux. Encore irritée par l'attente qui lui avait parue trop longue, elle se renfrogna durement.

— Arrête. De m'appeler. Comme ça… Bordel !

Pas intimidé pour un sou, Mark laissa échapper un petit rire et l'invita enfin à rentrer. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Marie hésita un instant, puis entra finalement non sans s'excuser de la flotte qu'elle amenait avec elle. Toute occupée à tenter de s'essuyer les pieds, elle fut surprise en voyant son ami lui tendre une serviette.

— Je te l'ai descendue d'avance.

— Quel gentleman… siffla Marie d'un ton goguenard.

Elle était sur le point de se saisir de la serviette, mais Mark la retira soudainement pour lui jeter au visage en riant. Marie brula d'envie de le fouetter avec pour se venger. Mais habituée à ses frasques, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu plus de force pour l'ignorer. Ce qu'elle parvint à faire, puisqu'elle remarqua que le chat de la maison, d'habitude prompte à venir lui demander des caresses, manquait à l'appel.

— Où est Kelvin ?

— Ah, parce que tu croyais qu'elle allait venir avec tout le bordel que t'as fait ?

L'ignorant une nouvelle fois, elle s'invita dans le salon, remarquant au passage avec une légère déception, que le père de Mark brillait par son absence. Elle s'arrêta en posant les yeux sur la télévision, qui diffusait une chaîne d'information continue en plein envoyé spécial.

— C'est toi qui mates ça ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son ami, surprise.

Passablement gêné, Mark reporta son attention sur l'écran en se grattant la tête.

— Y'a ces histoires bizarres de personnes qui disparaissent sans laisser de traces, expliqua-t-il. Je voulais juste en savoir plus.

Marie le regarda de travers, toute incrédule.

— Avec une chaîne qui est connue pour faire tout, sauf informer ?

— Ça va, lâche-moi un peu.

Elle pouffa devant son manque de répartie, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre…

— Il y a sûrement des explications, tu vas voir, rassura Mark. Ça doit être une affaire de kidnapping en série.

— Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça, coupa Marie. Dans les kidnappings, les victimes sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre alors que là, on dirait une loterie.

— Faut que t'arrêtes de regarder Sherlock…

Elle lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule.

— T'es jamais sérieux quand il le faut !

Marie feignit un faux grognement avant d'emporter ses affaires sur la table à manger, où les deux amis avaient l'habitude de travailler, suivi par Mark qui semblait traîner un peu plus sa peine. Il s'était préparé bien avant et tout était déjà en place.

Les deux adolescents se mirent _enfin_ au travail, dans un surprenant silence. Alors que Marie s'était préparée mentalement à une séance pénible de mémorisation de dates et de croquis ennuyeux sur le bassin méditerranéen, une étonnante sérénité se dégageait d'eux une fois qu'ils eurent mis toute leur énergie à l'ouvrage. Marie appréciait que Mark puisse se mettre rapidement et sérieusement au travail quand l'enjeu était important. Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour achever une bonne partie de leur exposé, prenant un peu d'avance sur leur planning.

— Ça devrait le faire ! On peut terminer ça demain du coup ? demanda Mark en avalant un nouveau verre d'eau.

— J'aimerais bien, mais demain je sors toute la journée… T'avais déjà oublié ? Je suis avec ma mère.

Mark lâcha un soupir.

— J'avais complétement zappé, avoua-t-il sans détour. Bon, c'est pas grave, on a encore un peu de temps.

— « _Un peu de temps _» ? T'abuses ! Il nous reste genre un mois, c'est toi qui veux absolument finir tout ça avant !

Marie ignora la réponse de son ami qui tentait de justifier son zèle et, satisfaite, se leva pour aller se planter dans le canapé. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un déclic se fit entendre à l'entrée. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête tels des suricates. Mais la clef de Mark, toujours logée dans la serrure, empêchait toute ouverture. Une voix grave et chaude retentit derrière la porte :

« Les enfants ! »

Plus proche de la porte, Marie se releva gaiement pour aller libérer la serrure et ouvrir, laissant enfin apparaître le père de Mark, Caleb Celler. Les lunettes vacillantes sur son nez lui donnaient un air assez maladroit, renforcé par les trois énormes cartons de pizzas qu'il portait difficilement à l'aide de son seul bras disponible, l'autre main encombrée d'un impressionnant trousseau de clefs. Ses cheveux sombres et crépus brillaient à cause de la pluie.

— Merci Umiko, heureusement que je peux compter sur toi ! dit-il en lui tendant les pizzas.

— De rien, ça me fait plaisir !

Elle glissa un regard malicieux à Mark.

— Et là, tu ne t'énerves pas quand il t'appelle comme ça ? demanda ce dernier qui s'était levé pour leur prêter main forte.

— C'est ton père, il a le droit, lui !

Marie s'arrêta un instant sur Caleb. Elle s'étonnait toujours de la ressemblance qu'il partageait avec son fils. Ce dernier avait le look d'un homme d'affaires strict et imperturbable, mais son caractère doux et tranquille devenait évident lorsqu'on croisait ses yeux rieurs, un air qu'elle retrouvait souvent sur le visage de Mark quand il se moquait d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Mark en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sortit subitement de sa rêverie pour déposer les pizzas sur la table.

— Rien, rien…

La légère agitation étant enfin passée, ils se dirigèrent sans trop tarder vers le salon, et s'affairèrent à débarrasser la table pour qu'ils puissent enfin se régaler. En bonne gloutonne, Marie dut se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter goulûment sur les pizzas qui fumaient encore. Voyant que les deux adolescents étaient au bord du gouffre, le chef de famille lança officiellement le repas :

— Bon appétit mes petits !

Le calme qui avait régné entre Mark et Marie depuis le retour du maître de la maison disparut en un instant. Les deux comparses se jetèrent férocement sur les cartons, manquant de se battre pour arracher la première part d'une pizza sur laquelle ils avaient tous deux jeté leur dévolu. Spectateur malgré lui de cette scène devenue grotesque, le père de Mark laissa échapper un soupir qui traduisait plus son impuissance qu'un possible désarroi.

— Heureusement que j'en ai ramené trois…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit Papa, marmonna Mark entre deux bouchées, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de rajouter « _mes petits_ » à chaque fois que tu souhaites un bon appétit.

— Tant que vous vous comporterez ainsi à table, ça ne changera pas, non.

Marie marqua une petite pause pour constater ses dires. Ils étaient, en effet, complètement sauvages, Se sentant passablement ridicule, elle reprit une certaine tenue pour se redresser convenablement sur sa chaise, imitée par Mark. Elle remercia d'emblée Caleb pour le repas, qui regretta de ne pas avoir pu leur préparer une de ses spécialités du Ghana qui faisait toujours saliver la jeune fille.

— Mais bon, reprit ce dernier, il ne faut pas que je te ramène trop tard.

— On est vendredi soir, c'est pas un souci, assura Marie, pleine d'aplomb. Je peux rentrer seule !

— Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Caleb en s'essuyant discrètement la bouche. Avec ces disparitions qui se multiplient, on n'est jamais assez prudent.

Marie resta quelque peu surprise par sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi sérieux et concerné, mais Mark ne semblait pas partager sa réticence.

— Je vais la raccompagner, au pire… souffla-t-il. T'en fais pas un peu trop avec ces histoires ?

Comme à l'accoutumée, Caleb commença à argumenter avec son fils. Marie resta dubitative, tenant encore une part à la main, balançant son regard du père au fils.

— Euh… vous vous souvenez que j'habite à trois minutes d'ici ?

— Ce n'est pas une raison, répondit Caleb avec lenteur.

— Laisse tomber, il t'écoutera pas, ricana Mark qui dévisageait son père d'un air mi moqueur, mi-exaspéré. Tu devrais le voir, il est encore pire que moi, à scruter la moindre nouvelle sur ces kidnappings… Vous devriez monter une agence de détectives tous les deux, tiens.

Marie se tourna aussitôt vers Caleb et vit que ce dernier restait étrangement silencieux face aux moqueries de son fils, les yeux fixés sur la table.

— … Ça va ?

Mark, surpris, s'interrompit tandis que son père restait curieusement stoïque, même s'il dégaina un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

— Des gens qui disparaissent sans aucune raison et à n'importe quel moment, c'est un peu « flippant », non ?

— Évite de parler comme ça, pitié… souffla Mark, désespéré. T'as trop regardé les infos ces derniers temps, ça te monte à la tête…

— Ah, vraiment ?

Sentant Caleb étrangement touché par ses questions, Marie se détendit légèrement.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'être enlevé aussi ?

Caleb se contenta de sourire.

— Non, bien sûr que non, assura-t-il. Je m'inquiète surtout pour vous… Dans tous les cas, restez prudents. J'ai entendu dire que la police avait appréhendé un suspect, mais on ne sait jamais…

— D'accord ! lâchèrent à l'unisson les lycéens avant de reprendre calmement leur festin.

Le reste du repas fut plus calme. Ayant eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, les deux lycéens terminèrent complètement épuisés, K-O débout après le festin qu'ils avaient ingurgité. La moitié des pizzas fut à peine mangée que Mark avait abandonné, suivi par Marie qui semblait s'être vidée de toute l'énergie qui l'habitait jusqu'ici. Les deux amis d'enfance allèrent s'affaler paresseusement sur le canapé pour digérer et continuer à se lancer des vannes, plus molles maintenant qu'ils étaient repus, sous le regard attendri de Caleb. Marie passait un bon moment, comme souvent lorsqu'elle restait chez son ami. Elle se sentait ici comme chez elle.

Marie observa à nouveau Caleb qui avait l'air d'apprécier autant qu'elle cette atmosphère familiale et tranquille, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de tristesse. Aussi loin que pouvait remonter ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais vu que le père et le fils… Caleb lui fit un signe de la main qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait fixé longtemps sans discontinuer. Tout à coup consciente de l'heure, elle annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. La jeune fille se leva prestement du sofa, jetant un regard significatif à son ami d'enfance qui lui ne bougeait plus depuis vingt minutes.

— Bon, on y va ?

— Hum, aide-moi à me relever s'il-te-plait… supplia faussement Mark.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel en lui tendant la main que Mark attrapa en riant. Elle le tira du canapé et s'en alla récupérer ses affaires, tandis que le garçon cherchait sa paire de chaussures qu'il avait déjà égarée. Kelvin sortit de nulle part pour venir se frotter aux jambes de la jeune fille, qui rendit l'au revoir du félin en la caressant affectueusement. Elle salua ensuite Caleb en le remerciant une nouvelle fois.

— Passe le bonsoir à tes parents, à bientôt Umiko !

Fin prête, elle se tourna vers la porte où Mark l'attendait déjà. Mais elle remarqua un détail en examina le poignet de son ami, posé sur la poignée de porte.

— Tu la mets même un pour un trajet de cinq minutes ?

Mark reporta à son tour son regard vers son poignet, décoré d'une gourmette qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il lui sourit en levant le menton, et ouvrit la porte pour l'accompagner dehors.

_**Fin du Chapitre 1.**_


End file.
